everquestlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Vah Shir
Playable Classes Bard, Beastlord, Berserker, Rogue, Shaman, Warrior Armor Size Medium, Large Race Abilities Enhanced Metabolism, Infravision, Sneak +50 History The Vah Shir are a tribal, community orientated race. They rely on each others skills and protection and possess a strong bond with others of their kind. They were originally the descendants of the Kerrans, a race of cat people that a small tribe of were magically transported to the moon of Luclin. The exact circumstances of their teleportation are unknown to much of Norrath but it is believed to be due to a magical experiment conducted by the Erudites. It is thought the Kerrans original home was taken by the Erudites during this uncertain time and for this reason it is believed Erudites will not find themselves overly welcome in their descendants city. Except to the Erudites the Vah Shir are a very tolerant people and many races that are not normally accepted on Norrath are allowed into their city of Shar Vahl. Even Trolls, Ogres and Dark Elves will find a home there, if they are willing to prove themselves as worthy of their care and respect. Despite their open attitude to the 'evil' races, the Vah Shir are considered a people aligned with the good races of Norrath, and are accepted into their homelands. Building strong connections based on trust and mutual benefit are an important principle of Vah Shir diplomacy, on the reopening of the portal to Luclin many became residents of other cities and settlements. It is common for their companions to be very varied in attitude and beliefs, with a Vah Shir able to calm the tension between even a Dwarf and Dark Elf. Proof of Honour and Strength are very important within Vah Shir society and in a similar way to the Barbarians their powerful and noble Warriors are highly respected and often granted significant status and rewards from their guild. The Vah Shir join class guilds at a very early age, after taking a small test to be granted citizenship. They often stay within the ranks of the guild even when they are more able and experienced than the trainers they accept tasks from. Vah Shir consider serving their King and City a duty and great privilege, many of those seen on Norrath are on a mission with the blessing of their guild. It is very rare for them to abandon their teachings and venture out alone, without first going through their basic training and having achieved citizenship of Shar Vahl. The Vah Shir commonly choose the path of a Beastlord or Warrior, though they have guilds which teach a great variety of abilities and skills. While it is true they have many choices open to them for a Tribal society, through their dislike of research and writing they have gained no knowledge of the Arcane, or the required Worship and Dedication to a deity to become a Cleric or Paladin. All their experience and knowledge is passed down verbally and through art and song; the Vah Shir only agree to keep written records when it is necessary to aid a young Shir's memory or to ease contact with another race. Unusually for such a civilised and enlightened society, the Vah Shir are somewhat primitive and tribal in magic and religion (perhaps a result of their isolation on Luclin). They believe in spirits and unseen forces and their Beastlords and Shamans are thought to call upon a kind of mystical power from their ancestors. No Vah Shir are known to follow a Norrathian deity and in the eyes of the other races are considered to be Agnostic. The Vah Shir also have an affinity for nature similar to the Wood Elves and the bond between a Beastlord and Warder is often greater than between any other. It is said that on a Beastlord's death their Warder will remain protectively by their side, until such time as they can be resurrected or recovered by a companion or their own kind.